


Blades

by Abstract_Thoughts



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Vampire AU, except it ISN'T, how cliche can you get, i love this shitty gay show fams, it's not gay if it's on the ice, so it's SO GAY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abstract_Thoughts/pseuds/Abstract_Thoughts
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki is your average high-school student- stressed about deadlines, stressed about his future, and just, well, stressed. However, when the ghostly, charasmatic Viktor Nikiforov transfers to his school and offers Yuuri the chance to change his fate, who is he to refuse? [Cliche AU]





	

**Author's Note:**

> holy shit i love this show so much  
> I kinda gave Phichit more of a personality because his only personality thus far is being Yuuri's friend

When Yuuri Katsuki was a boy, he'd make his sister check under the bed for monsters. Mari had thought it silly, but had done it anyways. Later in life, he'd stopped believing in monsters. Superstitions, he said.

How naive.

“Yuuri-kun?” Pichit's voice brought Yuuri back to his senses, the darker boy leaning over his shoulder. Yuuri had had his face in his phone, reading a romance novel about two figure skaters who fall in love on and off the ice.

“Sorry, Pichit-kun,” Yuuri said nervously, “I was just reading,”

Pichit grinned, “It's fine, man. But we have a project to do,”

“Oh yeah,” Yuuri joked, “That's a thing,”

“Indeed it is, my friend,” they worked in scilence for a moment before Pichit said, “So have you seen that Russian transfer student, yet?”

“What?”

“You haven't seen him?” Pichit whistled, “He looks like your type,”

“My type? Pichit-kun, how do you even know my type?”

“Because, my friend,” Pichit set his laptop on the table in front of him and pointed at Yuuri, “You have a type,”

“Oh yeah?” Yuuri cocked an eyebrow.

“Yeah. You like tall guys, pale, pretty-”

“I would like an MLA-style citation for your sources please,”

“-who are also huge dorks, and you like blue eyes,”

Yuuri huffed, “You're not wrong... But I can't talk to that guy, even if I do see him!” Yuuri already felt his self-confidence crumbling, “I mean, I'll say something stupid! I'll embarrass myself!” His mind drifted back to his meeting with Yuri Plisetsky, when the blonde had screamed at him and called him a loser. Katsuki hadn't fought back, and he'd hated himself for it ever since.

“My friend!” Pichit exclaimed, “Even if you make a fool of yourself, that's okay! Everyone does, at some point in their lives! I'm sure that Russian guy can look past that! He might even think it's cute!”

“Why are you always trying to hook me up?” Yuuri groaned, dropping his head into his hands.

 

…

 

“There he is!” Pichit grabbed Yuuri's arm and pointed across the caf at a very tall, clearly senior, guy with pale silver hair, who was in the middle of laughing at something...

Yuri Plisetsky said.

 _Well, that's just fucking great_. Yuuri tried not to vomit as Pichit kept pushing him to talk to the guy. Eventually, he was just a few feet away from them.

“What are you staring at?” Plitsetsky asked, his accent rolling the r's in his words.

“Pichit is making me introduce myself to him,” Yuuri pointed to the silver-haired guy, who grinned.

“Alright then,” he pushed off from the table he was leaning on and held out his hand, “Victor Nikiforov,” his smile was blinding as Yuuri as took his hand.

“U-um... Katsuki Yuuri...”

Victor closed his lips, his smile now teethless, “ 'courage to win'?” he nervously translated, looking to Yuuri for confirmation.

“Um, yeah... Or 'born to win'.”

Plitsetsky snorted, “Which is ironic, considering-”

“Yuri, Yuri,” Victor put his hand on Plitsetsky's shoulder, “No need to be rude, is there?”

“Yeah, there is,” his eyes narrowed at Yuuri, “Because someone named 'born to win' shouldn't sob in the bathroom before an exam,”

Well, there went Yuri's self-confidence.

“Yuri!” Victor whacked him upside the head, and Plitsetsky snarled, “Everyone gets nervous, friend. Don't be like that,”

Plitsetsky huffed, shoved his hands in the pockets of his cheetah print sweater and turned on his heel, storming off.

Victor sighed, “You two don't get along?” he asked.

“Not really, no,” Yuuri kind of wanted to curl into a ball and disappear, now, but would it be rude if he just walked away? Holy shit, social interaction was difficult.

“Yuri doesn't get along with a lot of people,” Victor said, “I love him, but he's bitter about a lot of things,”

Well, now Yuuri was losing things to talk about.

“We should hang out some time, Yuuri,” Victor said.

“Wha-”

“If you want,” Victor winked at Yuuri, and walked off.

Yuuri stared after him, as that pale head of hair disappeared out the door of the caf.

“What just happened?”

 

…

 


End file.
